


The way it might go

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [41]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Other, Past Sanvers, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: So, apparently the actress that plays Maggie has decided to take a step back. I don't know what this means in the long run, but here's one option.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently the actress that plays Maggie has decided to take a step back. I don't know what this means in the long run, but here's one option.

It is the middle of the night when Lena hears a knock at her door. Grumbling under her breath about being disturbed she makes her way toward the front door. Grabbing her gun along the way (she's not stupid) she looks through the peephole. What she sees sends ice through her veins. There outside stands Kara, eyes downcast as she seemingly holds herself together by sheer trembling force of will alone

Immediately she casts open the door as she pulls Kara inside saying "Kara come inside, what's wrong?" As she draws them over to her couch

"It's Maggie" Kara says pain in her voice

"Your sister's fiancé ?" Lena questions wondering just what has driven Kara this far down the rabbit hole

Kara nods and says in a small voice "she got reassigned back to Gotham, it's all the way across the country Lena"

Lena tries to lighten the mood "I know darling, mr Wayne and I used to be friends, sort of a black sheep club"

Kara gives a watery smile before she says "Maggie didn't even say goodbye, she left a note and her ring on the kitchen table and she's gone. I finally managed to get Alex to sleep and now, now I can't do it anymore"

"Can't do what Kara?" Lena asks unsurely

Kara seems to visibly deflate further "Lie, I can't lie anymore, not to myself, not to those I love."

"Kara…" Lena begins

But suddenly Kara is pacing back and forth having risen in a flash "Please, let me start by saying, it was never about you, or your family, it was me."

"Kara…" Lena begins knowing where Kara is headed with this

"Lena, please," Kara implores and Lena nods letting Kara continue

"I spent so long hiding who I was from everyone and then when I saved that plane so many people just wanted to know HER. All I wanted was someone to want me for me, plain old Kara Danvers."

"Kara I…" Lena begins but Kara steamrolls through

"And then you came along, and it was like the stars aligned. Finally someone who liked, me, for me, and not her. And so I hid it, not because of you, or your family. Because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. Because I couldn't bear the thought of losing the one person who accepted me for me. I was a coward and I'm sorry I never told you sooner but I…I'm Supergirl" finally Kara finishes talking and she stands before Lena head hung low

Lena looks at the woman before her and rises from the couch stepping closer to wrap Kara in a hug as she says "Kara, I know"

Kara relaxes into the hug for a few moments before Lena's words seem to strike her and she pulls back to look at the youngest Luthor as she asks "You knew?"

Lena gives her a soft smile as she says "I've always known. I meant what I said, you Kara Danvers are my hero."

And in a moment Kara is hugging her again as the tears flow from her eyes and she pulls Lena tighter taking the solace Lena offers


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack, here's a little fluff I had saved up

The next morning Kara awakens entrapped in a warm embrace. Without even thinking about it she nuzzles deeper into the embrace letting herself focus only on the warmth and the person beside her. Her nose fills with a sweetened scent of flowers and instantly she recognises it. Lena. She opens her eyes slightly to find herself curled into Lena's chest as the raven haired woman rests beside her. She feels the gentle tickle of her hair and the slow swell of Lena's breathing. And for the first time in maybe ever she understands what had made Alex so giddy, and for Kara slow realisation is forming as it dawns on her just how deeply she feels for Lena. In so much more than a friend way.

 

When Mon-El had left Earth she had been heartbroken. With him had gone any chance of having a relationship with someone who actually remembered Krypton. It had been heartbreaking to know that her one chance to have a 'normal' relationship to not have to be on guard every hour of every day, to not have to constantly invigilate over her powers was lost. But slowly and surely she had realised the truth of these last few months, Kara hadn't loved Mon-El, she had loved what he represented. He had been her chance to have a normal life, to have the life that her parents would have envisioned. With his loss, Kara had been forced to confront this, to create a new normal.

The difficulty was she no longer had a solid foundation. She had been feeling more and more unmoored until finally Cat called her on it. Trust Cat Grant to see past all her walls, past all the fake happiness and to the core of the issue. 

Sure she trusts Winn, Rao knows J'onn had sorted him out, but he was still preoccupied with Lyra, not that she could blame him. J'onn similarly had been spending more and more time with M'gann. Honestly, she was happy for him, but still it left her missing her space dad, especially as time went on. Alex and Maggie had been so happy together and Kara, Kara was so happy for them. She just couldn't bring herself to encroach on their happiness, not when her heart had been so full of darkness. 

And then like a harbour in the storm had been Lena. The one person in Kara's life that's she knew would understand everything. And so she opened up to the youngest Luthor. Come to think of it she didn't really do that good of a job hiding what she was struggling with. But even then she always knew Lena could be trusted and would be there for her no matter what. It was that, that lead them to become so close, to bond as closely as they had. Their lives slowly but surely becoming intertwined as Kara and Lena began to spend more and more time together. 

By this point Kara wasn't sure who knew her better, Lena or Alex, honestly it was probably Lena. It was this that lead her to Lena's door that night. The night that she held her sister as she sobbed. As she forced everything down to hold Alex tighter to assure her that it wasn't all over that she hadn't made a mistake, that she would emerge out the other side. It was this knowledge that Lena would be there that lead her to show up that night and fall apart into the Luthor's arms.

 

It was that night as the last of their walls fell that Kara finally gave in, she and Lena had cuddled up closely on the couch, talking late into the night. And so it was now that as she lay there cuddled into the raven haired beauty beside her she looks up and in a moment of bravery she does something she never thought she would. Kara leans over to press their lips together and in the softest voice she whispered "Rao I love you"

And the look that Lena gives her as she opens her eyes to smile at Kara puts Rao's light to shame. "And I you Darling."


End file.
